yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Rare
Ultra Rares have a Holofoil, with Gold Text. They're often worth quite a bit, but it depends on the card. The ratio of Ultra Rares in booster packs is 1:12. In other words, there is one Ultra Rare card inside every twelve booster packs. In addition, Ultra Rares can come in Starter Decks and Structure Decks. Apart from Secret Rares and Ultimate Rares, they are the most difficult rarity to find. NOTE: Reprint Sets, such as Dark Beginning, are not included in this list. Ultra Rares in Booster Packs Ultra Rares in LOB Blue-Eyes White Dragon Dark Magician Exodia the Forbidden One Gaia The Fierce Knight Left Arm of the Forbidden One Left Leg of the Forbidden One Monster Reborn Red-Eyes B. Dragon Right Arm of the Forbidden One Right Leg of the Forbidden One Ultra Rares in MRD B. Skull Dragon Barrel Dragon Change of Heart Horn of Heaven Magic Jammer Mirror Force Seven Tools of the Bandit Solemn Judgment Summoned Skull Time Wizard Ultra Rares in MRL / SRL Axe of Despair Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Delinquent Duo Megamorph Mystical Space Typhoon Relinquished Snatch Steal Spellbinding Circle The Forceful Sentry Toon Mermaid Toon Summoned Skull Ultra Rares in PSV Beast of Talwar Buster Blader Call of the Haunted Ceasefire Chain Destruction Goblin Attack Force Premature Burial The Fiend Megacyber The Legendary Fisherman Thousand-Eyes Restrict Ultra Rares in LON Card of Safe Return Destiny Board Dark Necrofear Mage Power Mask of Restrict Royal Command The Last Warrior from Another Planet The Masked Beast Torrential Tribute United We Stand Ultra Rares in LOD Airknight Parshath Creature Swap Dark Ruler Ha Des Fiber Jar Freed the Matchless General Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Last Turn Marauding Captain Tyrant Dragon Yamata Dragon Ultra Rares in PGD Byser Shock Don Zaloog Fushioh Richie Great Dezard Guardian Sphinx Helpoemer Mystical Knight of Jackal Nightmare Wheel Question Rope of Life Ultra Rares in MFC Amazoness Swords Woman Breaker the Magical Warrior Chaos Command Magician Dark Paladin Double Spell Luster Dragon Paladin of White Dragon Spell Canceller XY-Dragon Cannon XYZ-Dragon Cannon Ultra Rares in DCR Blast Held by a Tribute Cost Down Exodia Necross Guardian Ceal Guardian Grarl Interdimensional Matter Transporter Kaiser Glider Reflect Bounder Shinato, King of a Higher Plane Skull Archfiend of Lightning Ultra Rares in IOC Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning Black Tyranno Dark Magician of Chaos Dark Mirror Force Dimension Fusion Guardian Angel Joan Insect Princess Levia-Dragon Daedalus Manticore of Darkness Strike Ninja Ultra Rares in AST Archlord Zerato Blowback Dragon Burst Stream of Destruction Curse of Anubis Dark Magic Attack Enemy Controller Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Ghost Knight of Jackal Spirit of the Pharaoh The Agent of Judgment Ultra Rares in SOD Note: At this point, booster packs began to contain four Ultra Rares instead of the usual ten. In addition, the ratio of Ultra Rares changed to 1:24, instead of the previous 1:12. Armed Dragon LV7 Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 Inferno Fire Blast Mystic Swordsman LV4 Ultra Rares in RDS Mystic Swordsman LV6 Perfect Machine King Silent Swordsman LV3 The Creator Ultra Rares in FET Gatling Dragon Gearfried the Swordmaster Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Silent Swordsman LV5 Ultra Rares in TLM Ancient Gear Golem Reshef the Dark Being Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Elemental Hero Thunder Giant Ultra Rares in CRV Cyber End Dragon Power Bond UFOroid Fighter Winged Kuriboh LV10 Ultra Rares in EEN Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman Elemental Hero Tempest Elemental Hero Wildedge Ultra Rares in SOI Cyber Laser Dragon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Ultra Rares in EOJ Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer Voltanis the Adjudicator Ultra Rares in POTD Elemental Hero Aqua Neos Elemental Hero Flare Neos Elemental Hero Dark Neos Chimeratech Overdragon